


Alien Memories

by Skye



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever happened to Sheen's mom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Memories

It was the week before mother's day, and Ms. Fowl's class was busy making a craft that their art teacher had set up for them in the form of mother's day cards. Cindy carefully painted a portrait of her mother on the back. Libby used crayons to make a musical note pattern around her nicely scripted well-wishes. Behind them, Jimmy tried to imitate a machine's neat writing with his Happy Mother's Day message. Still behind him, Carl cut the folder paper to make a symmetrical pattern when his mother opened it up. And Sheen drew pictures of explosions with his Ultralord figure nearby.

Cindy took a break from her painting to comment on her classmate's work. She looked over Jimmy's shoulder. "How boring can you get, Neutron," she commented.

"My talents lie elsewhere," Jimmy sighed.

"It doesn't take much talented to think of something slightly creative. You can think of all those inventions but can't think to draw a simple flower for your mother?"

Jimmy looked up. His mind was considering the possibilities. "I could invent something to draw a mother's day flower for me. It could draw all sorts of mother's day pictures. Think of the time saved. I could also expand it to fit other holidays. Instant homemade personalized cards!"

Cindy sighed. She raised her eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Libby. "Missing the point much?" she said before moving on to Carl and Sheen. She looked at Sheen's scribbling. "What's that supposed to be?"

"This, this is when Ultralord had a huge battle, and it was in space, and a whole planet exploded! BOOM BOOM BOOM! That's how Ultralord defeated-"

"You're supposed to be doing a mother's day card!" Cindy shouted.

"Cindy, it's okay, Sheen doesn't have a mom," Carl whispered.

"I do have a mom!" Sheen protested. "She just isn't around, why should I draw a card she won't get?"

"Why isn't she around?" Cindy asked.

"She's not even on this planet anymore. I won't get to see her for a long time," Sheen said.

"So she's an alien? That explains a lot, actually." Cindy said.

"No, she's Japanese, actually," Sheen said.

Libby pulled Cindy back to their seats. "Don't you get it, girl? Sheen's mom is dead. Just let it go."

Cindy blushed, embarrassed she'd been so insensitive. She returned to her painting.

Sheen actually wanted to talk about his mom. He hated how people in his previous class had avoided talking to him at all after she'd passed away, and was thankful that Cindy had bothered to notice that he wasn't making a mother's day card. "Maybe she was an alien, who knows. Maybe she's an alien now," he said as he wandered over to Cindy and Libby's desk.

"Sorry, Sheen," Cindy apologized, still working on her painting.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything!" Sheen said. "My mom's gone for good from this world, you didn't make it happen," Sheen paused. He noticed Cindy and Libby's pitying looks. "My mom didn't like mother's day anyway."

"Why not?" Jimmy inquired.

"She said there was too much stress, it made too much of a mess, and she didn't like worrying about getting something for my grandma!"

"Too much of a mess?" Libby asked.

"Me and my dad, we'd always do a huge surprise celebration! With confetti, and pie, and cards too," Sheen clarified.

"If you'd always do it, how could it be a surprise?" Cindy asked.

"Well, she was always surprised!" Sheen said. He laughed a little, and was surprised his friends smiled with him. "She probably did like it, I guess. I always had fun." Sheen thought for a moment, remembering all the times he had spend with his mom. He hadn't really stopped and thought of her in so long, the memories felt foreign to him. Like a life of his that no longer existed. It had just fallen over the edge of the world.


End file.
